Trapped
by memewpris
Summary: This is when Kagome gets trapped! Who will save her? Will Inuyasha come to the rescure once more, or will this story have a new twist? Find out by reading this story! Nya!


Trapped

By mewmewpris

Chapter 1

"Yes Grandfather!" Kagome-chan replied as she walked out the door. "Ah, what a nice Summer day! It's a shame I have to go back to the past with Inuyasha and the others on a day like this!" Kagome yawned. "Oh well, I guess that really can't be helped." She said telling herself. Then, she jumped into the well, and was out. She looked at her surroundings. At first it looked much more beautiful than usual, and then all the sudden the beauty was replaced with dark, black shadows. Was Kagome-chan going nuts or is this for real? She had no idea.

Now it was all dark. "Ok, I have a feeling this isn't where I'm suppose to be." She said nervously looking around the dark shadow-filled world. She was confused, not knowing what to do. Should she go look for Inuyasha or should she fall back down the well to her house? Even if she were to go back, what about her friends? Suddenly, she heard a loud growl coming from the back of her. She turned around and saw nothing. Whatever it was it was still there. She could sense it. . .And for some reason, to her senses, whatever it was was dark. A bad spirit perhaps? "Oh no. . .What should I do? What can I do? Climb back down the well?" She looked behind her where the well was. There was nothing. Nothing was there. "Ah! Oh no! I have a very bad feeling about this!" Just then, the ground turned to cold, slimy black goo pulling her into the ground. "Ah! No!" And, before she could say much more, she was sucked in!

_Pretty intense setting don't you think? Haha, I thought of all that just as I was going along! Yup!_

_**Still in the past. . .where Inuyasha is**_

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked. "How am I suppose to know? Do I look like a stalker to you?" Inuyasha replied. "As a matter of fact. . ." Shippo began. "Oh, shut up! Don't answer that!" "Come now can't we just talk this over calmly and rashinally? Sango commented sipping her tea. "Huh, uhh. Fine. Calmly and rashinally. The thing is. . .You need to shut up so we can have peace Shippo!" Inuyasha screamed practically yelling in Shippo's ears. "Well, If you hadn't. . ." Shippo began once more. . .Then Kagome should be here by now! Shippo yelled expecting Inuyasha to yell back at him. "Speaking of Kagome. . ." Inuyasha curiously looked around. "Where is she?" He said. "Huh? What do mean?" Shippo asked? "I mean about Kagome. She should have arrived hours ago." Then, Miroku stood up. "Let's go search for her. Perhaps she got lost." "Oh yeah, getting lost, that's so like Kagome." Inuyasha replied. Then, he too stood up. "Let's go."

Then, Sango suggested, "Should we check the well? She could have forgotten to come. I've heard her grandfather was sick for a little while and needed her assistance. He's just getting over a cold right now." Kirara squeaked in approval of Sango's suggestion, and turned to her big size. Sango smiled. "Let's go."

They finally arrived to the well. Inuyasha and the others looked around for any sign of Kagome's whereabouts. "Hey! Look at this! Isn't this Kagome's steel basket thing she rides on?" Inuyasha said.(_Note:the steel basket thing Inuyasha is refering to is a bike. . .Just he doesn't know it)_ "Your right no one here has one of those." Miroku commented. "So it Must be Kagome-chan's! She was here!" Sango exclaimed. "Yes, she was, but where did she go?" Miroku said. Inuyasha started sniffing the ground for Kagome's scent. sniff sniff "Hm. This is odd. Kagome's scent end right here, but I can tell there is someone elses scent as well. Perhaps a youki took her. . .And dissapeared." "Ah! No! Kagome's gone! What are we going to do!"Shippo paniced. "Were going to save her you dope. What else?" Inuyasha answered. "I know we're going to save her Inuyasha! I was just making a statement!" "Oh yeah, what kind of a statement is that?" Inuyasha yelled. "That's enough! Kagome's missing and all you two can think about is yourselves! Well I'm sick and tired of having to cut into your little fights trying to break you up, so now I give up! You do as you please, continue fighting. I'll save Kagome myself for all it's worth. And if you even care about Kagome's safety you'll shut yourselves up and come help me!" Sango screamed. Then, she stormed off on Kirara.

"Ahhhh! Wait Sango! I'm coming!" Shippo yelled on the very top of his lungs. "Grrrr" Shippo growled, and hurridly rushed after Kirara, Sango and Miroku, for by this time they already had gone quite a distance. Inuyasha had no problem, for he was a halfling. Half dog-demon. So, off they were to save the kiddnapped Kagome!

Chapter 2

Kagome stared in fright of the ugly beast. Just then, the beast walked out of the cave and left her alone, though she was still trapped inside a bubble looking shield that held her in prisoner. "This is my chance to escape" Kagome thought, "If only this bubble thing would release me!" So, she sat there still trapped in in the hands of who-knows-what. What was she to do? She couldn't escape! Not without her arrow! She basically was a poor defenceless prisoner without a well-needed arrow at hand. What could she do!

_Like the ciffie? Haha, I try. Anyway everyone, I'm sorry to say that this story ends here for now. Yeah yeah yeah, I know I probably shouldn't stop the story in between a chapter, but . . ._

_I will finish up later, so keep checking in!_

_The next parts of chapter 2 are really about to get interesting! _

Continuing Chapter 2

_Mmmkay. Now I'm back and ready to finish this chapter, so here I go!  
_

Just the, the youki returned to the grim cave. The youki stared at her with hideous eyes. "W. . .What do you want with me?" Kagome asked. He continued to stare. "It's not polite to stare at a woman you know!" Kagome yelled. He gave an evil smile. "Y. . .Your not. . .Going to eat me. . .Right?" "No, I will not eat you. I will simply give you as an offering to Lord Naraku. A thanks for him giving me my eye-sight." "W. . .Why would you give me!" Kagome yelled. "Becuase Lord Naraku has specifically sent me out to retrieve you." The youki answered. "Me! Why me!" Kagome yelled. "I do not care of that matter. As long as I have my eye-sight I will do as Lord Naraku made me promise in exchange, he gets you. Now, can we please stop with all this question nonsense? We must be going be going to him right away. I don't want him to think we had any delays." '**_Oh no! What am I going to do! Inuyasha and the others including me were trying to find Naraku, but now I'm being brought to him? Oh, this dosen't make any sense! What would Naraku possibly want from me?_**' Kagome though as the bubble she was trapped in was being dragged off to who-knows-where.


End file.
